


weary of waiting

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After 3x08, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Kara wallowed alone in her apartment, the Christmas holidays had taken their toll on her. there was a knock on the door, she opened it and found a soaked wet Lena in her hallway.I'm not good at summary give it a try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you TrueMaverick for the review

There was a knock at the door. Kara stood up from the couch and padded her way toward the door, she was too tired and too weary to peep through and see who was there before opening it. The holidays had taken their toll on her. She used to enjoy spending time with her friends and family, but lately, it was harder to keep up her happiness act in front of her loved ones. This year had been particularly hard for her in her personal and professional life. Between losing her job a Catco, the Daxamites invasion, and everything Mon-El, she hadn't had time to rest. And the period of the year was propitious to assess.When she looked back at the year she was overwhelmed by the difficulties she had come across. Of course, she had survived, but at what cost? She felt like she had lost herself somewhere during the journey.

She sighed and opened the door. She found Lena soaked wet in the hallway. Her brain needed time to make sense of the sight in front of her.

"What? What happened to you? What are you doing here?" She asked, and didn't give Lena time to answer. She stepped aside to let Lena enter her apartment.

"It's raining outside" Lena replied almost sheepishly. Kara took her hand and guided her toward the bathroom silently. She thrusttowel into Lena's hands and left the room. 

Lena found herself alone in Kara's bathroom with one of the softest towels she had ever touched in her hands, everything was the softest when it came to Kara. She thought about what led her here at this late hour. She wanted to see Kara, needed to see her. She felt pulled toward her all the time. The blonde occupied all her waking and sleeping thoughts. That was why she was there, soaked through in Kara's bathroom, she had followed her gut and walked here. She could have called her driver but she was afraid she would have lost her determination waiting for her car to arrive. So she had walked in the pouring rain. The sight of Kara when she opened the door clutched at her heart, the blonde seemed distressed. And Lena felt a surge of protectiveness, she wanted to fight the one who caused her friend to suffer like that.

She took a hot shower and tried to gather all the courage she could muster. She dried herself and drapedthe towel around her, she couldn't put her soaked clothes back on, surely Kara would have prepared some dry clothes for her to borrow.

Kara sat back on the couch, her mind swirling with thoughts, searching for the reason why Lena had walked to her apartment so late and in the rain. Had she been threatened again? What had happened? She couldn't think of a reasonable explanation.

She smiled, knowing her friend was safe now, whatever had brought her here. Kara would protect her with everything she had. Lena was the only good thing Kara could find amongst the events of the past year. Their friendship had grown, and Lena had become her safe haven, her only bridge with humanity. She had tried not to think too much about it, because, deep down, she knew it was more than just a friendship for her and she didn't want to take the risk of losing Lena if it was one-sided. Kara didn't know how, or if, she would have survived this year without her friend. She wished they could be more but how? She was Supergirl and hadn't even told this to Lena, and every time Kara had opened her heart to someone it hadn't ended well. She had managed to stay friends with James but their friendship hadn't remained the same after they had tried to be more.

It had become harder to keep her secret from Lena, she wanted to share everything with her friend, but she didn't want to damage their friendship or hurt her, she was afraid that Lena would think she didn't trust her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Lena came out of the bathroom. The CEO was standing in the living room. Kara lifted her eyes and her mouth fell agape.

Lena was wearing the towel wrapped around her and nothing more. The piece of cloth barely covered her and left her long white legs revealed. Kara was speechless and let her eyes roam over Lena's breathtaking body. When their eyes finally met, Lena smirked.

"See something you like Miss Danvers?" Lena asked, the look in Kara's eyes was certainly an ego boost, and Lena wanted to enjoy Kara's fluttered state a little before confessing her feelings, after all, she came for that. But she wasn't ready to open her heart wearing only a towel which barely covered her.

"Rao, yes" Kara was as surprised as Lena by her answer. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from blurting something else. Lena blushed, she hadn't thought she would be the one blushing but Kara's statement took her by surprise. Maybe there was a small chance that Kara felt the same way as her. When she finally gained back her composure she walked toward the couch. Kara let her hands fall to each side of her lap and silently watched Lena. The CEO made her decision on her way over to Kara "screw it" she thought, if Kara's look and the statement were true, she wasn't alone in feeling something and she should take advantage of the situation.

She slowly and carefully straddled Kara's thighs, making the towel ride higher. She gave Kara time to stop her and after a moment she bent forward to give a speechless blonde a show. Kara couldn't avert her eyes which fell on Lena's barely covered breasts. Lena lingered near Kara's left ear and whispered in her more seductive voice.

"Ask me to stop and I will"

Kara moaned at the words and her hands settled on Lena's thighs, conveying what her mouth couldn't say. Lena moved backward and Kara tightened her hold, careful not to hurt the CEO. Lena smiled and dived into Kara's eyes, looking for hesitation, she found none. So she slowly moved forward and finally, their lips met. They both moaned it was a slow kiss at first, both afraid it was a dream. Kara began to caress the skin under her hands. Lena steadied herself by putting her hands on the couch on both sides of Kara's head. The blonde travelled her hands higher on Lena's thighs, the CEO unconsciously moved her hips forward and moaned. Kara took advantage of it and slid her tongue into Lena's mouth, exploring it fervently. She moved her hand on Lena's covered ass and pulled her against herself. She needed to feel Lena's body against her's, she needed to feel that it was real. When they finally parted, Lena rested her forehead against Kara's, eyes closed, she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

"God, you can't imagine how long I have been waiting for this"Lena whispered, afraid to break their bubble, afraid of being rejected, her insecurities coming to nag her. When Kara didn't say anything, Lena opened her eyes and looked at her. There were tears running down Kara's cheeks. Lena tried to move back, to stand up and put distance between them. Maybe she had misread the situation but Kara tightened her grip and held her in place.

"I'm sorry" Kara sobbed. Lena looked at her questioningly, she nervously failed to understand why Kara was sorry or crying. The blonde closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath, then she opened her eyes and looked straight into Lena's.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, I can't do this to you, everything is too complicated..." She trailed off, pondering what she wanted to say. "I love you" she felt relieved to finally say it aloud "I really love you but I can't be with you, there is so much you don't know... and I don't know how to tell you..." Kara carefully lifted Lena from her lap and sat her beside herself on the couch. "I just... I need time to find a way to say it" Kara stood up and began to walk toward the window "I'm sorry, I need time." And she flew out of her apartment through the window.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara flew up, out of the reach of human eyes, she didn’t even wear her suit. She thought back to what just happened, Lena had kissed her, Lena wanted to kiss her. Kara smiled and let the giddiness fill her chest before she remembered she had flown away it was complicated and now she would have to talk to Lena about who she really was. She couldn’t hide it anymore, not after what she just done. She needed time to gather her thoughts, far away from a barely naked Lena. The sight of her friend only covered by a small towel made her brain short circuit. Rao, what would Lena be thinking alone in her apartment after she just flew away after confessing her feelings. She mentally face palmed herself, it was wrong, but she couldn’t go back until she was ready. She hoped Lena would still want to talk. Kara found an empty beach, far away from National City, where she could see the sunrise and think.

Lena hadn’t moved since Kara’s departure, her mind seemed unable to process what just happened. Kara loved her, Kara, her friend, loved her, she had said it and then flew away, literally flew away out the window. Lena shuddered because of the wind coming in through the opened window. She stood up and closed it, not fully, hoping Kara would come back quickly. They needed to talk. Lena sat back on the couch, her friend was an alien, and not just any alien, she was Supergirl. She tested the idea, did this change anything between them? Of course not, she never had anything against the heroine, on the contrary, she had always tried to make big decisions while thinking of what the heroine would do, she admired her. Why had Kara kept this a secret from her? Was it because of her name? That was her first thought but she quickly dismissed it, Kara and Supergirl had shown her on multiple occasions that it didn’t matter. And Lena had proven herself more than once. The only way to find out the answer was to ask Kara. How could have she been so blind and didn’t see it earlier? Obviously, she didn’t want to see it, because now she thought about how there was so much evidence for the fact that Kara was indeed Supergirl. She pulled a throw over herself lay back on the couch. She was determined to wait for Kara’s return, they needed to talk, she needed to tell Kara that she didn’t resent her and that she loved her too. She didn't get the chance to say it earlier, too taken aback by Kara’s admission and exit. 

When Kara came back to National City, hours later, the rain had stopped and the street below her shined with the remaining wetness. It was still dark outside but the sun had followed her and began to lighten the sky. She stepped into her apartment and felt afflicted when she didn’t see Lena, but instantly smiled when she heard the peaceful heartbeat of the woman coming from the couch. The CEO had waited for her, she took it as a good sign. She floated toward the sleeping woman and carefully took her in her arms. She carried her toward the bedroom and lay her on the bed. They could talk later, for now, Lena needed to sleep. She was still there and Kara didn’t need anything more. The blonde put on her pajamas and went sleep on the couch. She thought she would sleep on the couch, but she couldn’t silence her mind, she was so stressed by the impending talk that she tossed and turned and was wide awake. She was buzzing with energy. She resigned herself an stood up. She could begin to prepare the breakfast. She wasn’t a skilled cook, but she wanted to please Lena. She would do anything for the other woman, even disappear from her life if it was what Lena wanted. She really hoped that wasn’t the case but there was no coming back after tonight. She would give every part of herself and sincerely answer every question Lena asked, and every question she wouldn’t ask. She was ready to open her heart and her soul to Lena. She had learned during the past two years that if anyone deserved her trust it was Lena. She hadn’t moved front her spot beside the couch, to lost in her thoughts, she couldn’t move and think. She tried to come up with the perfect opening for her future speech. The first thing she wanted to say was “I’m sorry”, it was all she could come up with, it wasn’t powerful enough to express how she truly felt. It was so overwhelming that she said it at loud “I’m sorry”.

Lena opened her eyes, lost, she didn’t remember falling asleep, and now she was on Kara’s bed. She carefully turned around hoping to find Kara beside her. She certainly must have carried her here when she came back. But Lena found an empty spot next to her. She looked around, she was alone in the bedroom. She could see it was still dark outside, she stood tightening the towel around her and hoped her clothes were dry. But first she needed to see Kara, to make sure she was fine. When she reached the bedroom door she saw Kara standing beside the couch looking toward the kitchen but not moving. Lena walked slowly forward not wanting to startle the blonde. When she had almost reached her, Kara spoke up “I’m sorry” it was barely more than a whisper and Lena could feel all the pain it contained. 

“don’t be” Lena whispered back thinking that Kara knew she was there, but she learned this was a mistake when Kara jumped and turned around to face her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you” Lena immediately apologized. 

“I’m sorry” Kara repeated, louder this time, “I’m so sorry, for hiding things from you, for lying to you, for flying away from you, I’m truly, deeply sorry” Kara put all her soul in her statement and Lena sensed it, she crossed the distance between them and put her hand on Kara’s cheek.

“You are here now,” Lena said wiping Kara’s tears with her thumb “And that’s all that matters to me”

“I want to tell you everything, I want you to know everything, and if you don’t want to see me again after that I will accept it. But please let me explain myself” Kara implored, not meeting Lena’s gaze. Lena took Kara’s hand and silently guided her toward the couch. They sat and Lena wrapped herself in the throw, Kara took a pillow onto her lap and fidgeted with the edge of it. Lena looked at her, she saw in front of her a weird mix of Kara and Supergirl. The heroines face without glasses and with her blonde hair freely cascading on her shoulder wearing pajamas covered in drawings of donuts. And for the first time Lena felt like she was with the true Kara, if it was her real name. 

“What’s your name?” Lena asked softly, she couldn’t retain her curiosity.

“Kara Zor-El” The blonde answered, she thought it was the perfect opening she was looking for, so she began from the start. “I’m the last daughter of Krypton, my parents sent me to Earth to protect my baby cousin Kal-El before my planet blew up, but my pod was knocked off course and by the time I arrived he was already a grown man and Superman and he didn’t need me” Kara sighed, talking about it pressed on some old scars. “Kal-El asked to the Danvers to take care of me and they adopted me. I wasn’t supposed to reveal myself. I spent almost all my life trying to blend in, hiding who I was and what I could do. But when my sister’s plane fell from the sky I couldn’t let her die. And you know the rest.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and drew a soothing pattern on it with her thumb. She waited patiently for Kara to continue, sensing the blonde hadn’t finished yet. 

“I trust you, I didn’t tell you who I was because I was selfish. I wanted to keep you as my friend, as Kara’s friend, I didn’t want for our connection to change. Because every time someone new got to know who I am they started to only see Supergirl, but it’s not me, it’s not all of me. You were the only one who saw Kara as a hero. And some where deep down, I was afraid that your mother was right and that you would hate me”

“Oh Kara, I couldn’t hate you, I love you” Lena needed to say it, needed to make Kara know what she felt, seeing her so scared of losing her broke Lena’s heart. “I loved you before knowing you were her and it doesn't change anything for me,” Lena added. And for the first time since their kiss Kara lifted her eyes and looked at Lena hopefully. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TrueMaverick for the review.

They stayed on the couch long past the sunrise, talking about everything and anything and getting to know each other and being completely open. They couldn’t stop talking. Lena shared some parts of her childhood too, things she had never told anyone. Once Kara’s secret was out, it didn’t seem right to leave anything hidden between them.  
“So, you are telling me that you faked it when you said you didn’t know what quantum entanglement was?” Lena asked doubtfully. Kara looked at her sheepishly and blushed.  
“I had too, I’m sorry”  
“stop apologizing, I’m so happy, I have finally found someone I can really talk to,” Lena said almost laughing, it was like a dream come true. They sat closer and closer during their talk until their thighs grazed, Lena sobered and looked at Kara, then she began to move slowly forward. They hadn’t talked about what their love confession would mean for them or for their relationship. Lena put one hand on Kara’s shoulder and the other one on Kara’s thigh. The blonde didn’t stop her and put her hands on Lena’s hips, pulling her closer. They kissed, less tentatively than the first time, but it didn’t escalate like their first kiss either. They had addressed their feelings and weren't afraid this time. They parted and smiled at each other, they were happy and felt like every part of their life had finally fallen into place. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and moved her so that the CEO was straddling her lap. Lena was surprised by the display of strength and screamed, it made Kara laugh, and Lena hit the blonde's arm playfully. Then she looked straight into Kara’s smiling eyes, she smirked and let the throw fall off her shoulders. She was aware of what the sight of her barely covered body did to the blonde. The reaction didn't take long to come. Kara’s eyes were filled with lust and the blonde travelled her right hand down from Lena’s hip to her bare thigh, and her left hand moved up, to the CEO’s neck, pulling her forward into a heated kiss. Kara didn’t waste her time and deepened the kiss quickly, sliding her tongue into Lena’s mouth. They parted breathlessly.  
“Are you sure?” Lena asked, she didn’t want to move too quickly or do things that Kara wasn’t ready for.  
“Yes, I feel like I have waiting long enough, and you?”  
“Yes, I want you” Lena whispered, she closed her eyes, feeling every part of her body in contact with Kara’s. They kissed again, more fervently. Kara took Lena’s hands and placed them on the top of the couch, on each side of her head, they were in the same position they were a few hours ago.  
“hold on and enjoy” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips. The CEO moaned and involuntary rubbed herself on Kara’s lap. The blonde let her right hand caress Lena’s thigh, never higher than the edge of the towel much to Lena’s frustration. Her left hand began her journey on Lena’s ear, grazing the contours with her fingertip, then travelling down along Lena’s neck, on her shoulder, drawing the CEO’s collarbones. Lena's breath accelerated, untightening the towel more with every intake of air, she closed her eyes and enjoyed Kara’s light touches. The blonde continued down until she reached the edge of the towel, and drew the contours of it waiting for Lena to allow her to take it off. Lena opened her eyes and nodded to Kara to continue. The blonde slid one finger between Lena’s breasts and slowly pulled on the towel, freeing it and letting it fall from Lena’s body. She took her time to appreciate the CEO’s newly exposed form and unconsciously licked her lips. Kara began to kiss Lena’s neck and used her fingertips to explored the CEO’s chest purposefully avoiding every spot where Lena really wanted to be touched, Kara took her time. She wanted to learn every curve of the body in front of her. She finally touched Lena’s breasts, nonchalantly grazing Lena’s erected nipple with her forearm, making the CEO moan. Lena let her head fall on Kara’s right shoulder. The blonde travelled her right hand up and slid her hands under each breast grazing Lena’s nipples with her thumbs. The pace at which Lena rubbed herself on Kara’s lap increased as did her moans. The blonde circled each nipple, enjoying Lena’s reactions, and thrust her hips forward to meet Lena’s.  
Then Kara wrapped her right arm around Lena’s hips pulling her closer, and using her covered pubic bone to rub against Lena’s center she pinched the right nipple between the fingers of her left hand and brought her mouth to the neglected left nipple, making Lena arched her back and screamed.  
“Yes, God Yes, Kara, don’t stop”  
Kara didn’t stop, she slid her right hand between Lean’s legs from behind, continuing to stimulate the woman’s clit with her pubic bone. With her middle finger she circled Lena’s entrance before entering two fingers into Lena’s wet cunt.  
“Yesssss” Lena cried out at the intrusion. Kara gave Lena time to get used to the addition, before beginning to move. She almost removed her fingers entirely from Lena before thrusting them back as deep as she could, at first slowly, then more quickly with every thrust.  
“more, please” Lena whimpered breathlessly.  
Kara added a third finger and resumed her thrusting. She applied her thumb on the CEO’s ass entrance and began to move it slowly in a circle, waiting for Lena to ask her to stop if it was too much. She looked up at the CEO, holding her nipple between her teeth and biting lightly on it, she looked for any sign of discomfort from the CEO, she found none so she continued and gently pushed her thumb into Lena’s ass, making it graze against her fingers in Lena’s cunt through her inner wall. Kara felt Lena's walls tightened around her fingers. Lena was trying to enjoy what Kara made her feel, every single one of her actions was delightful, but all at once were almost overwhelming, she could feel she wouldn’t last long and tried to hold her orgasm off to enjoy Kara ministration longer, but when Kara said without letting her nipple go from between her teeth.  
“Come for me, Lena”  
Lena could not hold it in anymore and screamed her release, moving messily onto Kara before falling bonelessly on the top of the blonde who helped her to ride her orgasm until the end.  
Kara kissed her way up to Lena’s neck and nuzzled here, wrapping her arms around the CEO’s waist and holding her tight. Kara waited for Lena to find her breath back without moving.  
When Lena found her composure, she kissed Kara, conveying all she couldn’t say. She ran her tongue on Kara’s lips, seeking for entrance. Kara granted her and their tongue met, dancing together. The blonde tightened her hold around the CEO’s waist and stood. Lena instinctively wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist. The blonde walked her way toward the bedroom and carefully lay Lena on the bed. She stepped back and stripped herself, once naked, she joined Lena on the bed, straddling her. She bent forward and kissed the CEO.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Thank for reading let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you thought.


End file.
